Daughter's Plea
by mistress-reebi
Summary: After the events of chapter 519, Irene wakes up to a familiar surrounding with Brandish by her side.


There was no pain as she thrusted the blade in her intestines for it was swift. She had past the point of no return. No hesitation, just action. Sensations and her nerves informed her of the act, but not pain was felt. Twisting it to ensure death, her hands acted as an instinct as she could feel the crimson liquid spill unto her fingers. It felt warm, almost soothing her from the last final moments. Some trickled down her lower back. No regrets. She did the motherly thing to protect her daughter by ending her life. Kill or be killed was how she spent her four hundred years on this earth, but now her daughter did not have to ensure that brutality. Her vision was a blur as if it turned white. Ironic, seeing as she knew she wouldn't step foot into heaven.

Those brown eyes opened once more, blinking to face her new reality. The white light she had seen was turned into a white ceiling, with a fan providing a cooling relief. The architecture jolted her memory as her body rose from what looked like a bed. The image of the hospital room was vivid. Her hands scrambled towards her abdomen, lifting her shirt but feeling nothing but skin underneath. However, there was another scar roughly five centimetres in length. Twisting her head, she tried to see her back but was restricted. No blood, no pain, and no injury.

A young woman in her early twenty's walked slowly in the room holding what looked like a tray with a bowl releasing steam. Her mint-coloured hair was familiar while her snooty expression contrasted her kind gesture.

"I have some soup for you." The young woman spoke, almost in a monotone.

"Why am I here?" The older woman asked, scanning her surroundings. "Is this my hell?"

The younger one placed the tray on the other bed and gave a sigh, partially due to thinking she was dramatic.

"How do I explain this," She paused. "Your spell shifted Fiore around, probably back to normal, and you ended up with myself and Dimaria. Dimaria used her Age Seal while I shrunk your wound. You aren't dead you are back in Alvarez."

She halted her movement as she took time to digest the information. Feeling her heart beat and her lungs move, she could confirm that she wasn't dead.

"You were asleep for almost a month."

Her finger placed a hand on the scar gave her a smile. That same smile as her daughter. Giving a couple blinks, she noticed the soup. Just the sight made her stomach growl. Her hands went to reach for it while the young one placed the tray on her. Her fingers, in perfect condition, reached for the spoon while she blew on the soup to cool it down.

"Thank you."

The young one did not respond and looked off to the side.

"Well, now that you have food I'm going to go." She informed.

Placing the liquid into her mouth she noticed a chicken flavour with some pepper and onion hints. Her eyes lit up as tears started to pour. The young one, who was about to leave in a hurry, jumped towards the older woman.

"Are you alright?" She asked, frantically. "Is something wrong."

Swallowing the soup, her mouth curled to a smile.

"Nothing," she spoke, happily. "I can taste the soup."

The young one tilted her head. Tasting was apart of human nature and was a basic thing.

"I haven't been able to taste anything."

The young woman's eyes lit up as she clued in.

"Your body was turned back to normal." She spoke, quickly. "I shrunk the dragon seed within you while you were in a weakened state."

Moving her feet, she tried to escape but the former queen shot her a look as if a knife held her in place.

The memory came flooding back even thought it was recent. A young woman with scarlet hair bolted her eyes around the room and saw her. Her eyes narrowed as she sprung into gear.

"Hurry, save her!" She commanded with authority. "She is my mother!"

The pieces of the puzzle were in place. Irene never talked about her former life before Zeref and her age was a mystery. Those words struck a cord. Instinctively, she nodded, placing her hands on her comrade. Even though she would not mind seeing the wicked witch die, just the word "mother" grabbed her attention.

Without thinking, she was about to blurt out her daughter's plea to the older woman but her words cut her off.

"Can I have some strawberry shortcake?"


End file.
